Talk:SAS: Zombie Assault 4/@comment-66.58.242.99-20160219232849/@comment-27920943-20160306032102
Since when is there waves iin Last man standing?? There only is a time count on the screen.Anyways for apocolypase I've hit wave 50+ before and it is possible to reach even higher. My tip is: 1.) Pair up with very low level players.At level 70, they send in savage devastators,which are hard to kill once the are enraged a the low health.However, when playing with low levels like, 20+, they send in noramal bosses like regulators or mechs. 2.)Do note the all armor/weapons i state has all it augments maxed out at 4star 12 slots for weapons and 3star 12 slot for armor(a)Augment weapons and (b)aromor.(a)I am using 4 star 12 slot BLACK Mixmaster for mobbing and 4star 12slot BLACK HKS3100 for boss.Augement wise for Mixy is ,deadly,cap,overclock,and crit. For HKS, use the same augmeents(.b)For armor, i mainly use BLACK 3star 12 slot Graphene as it is a good well rounder,however, do use a medusa boots/pants to counter toxic zombie.You can also use titan boots/pants for extra phy def. but it add movements mod.For augments, on graphene use all three slot for Physical, toxic and heat.Alothugh you migh want to trade off heat for nimble hands for the gloves.For medusa/ titan, use all 3 slots for physical, toxic and heat as well so that you will still have the advantage of using the medusa/titan over the graphene.You might want to replace heat for mechine assisted for better movement when running away in LMS(Shit gets real here and the send in like 10 savage devastator and it laggs alot when all 4 players are alive.Also its good for juking the bosses in tight maps like onslaught. 3.) Know when and what turret to deploy.You can use the HVM turrets early in the game to help out with the suppression.But leave the cryo turrets to slow down the boss in the later stage of the game, ie.wave 40 onwards.Try to take out the other zombie first then attack the boss.Get your elite guy to attack the boss and other players should defend him as the next wave might start without you finishing the current wave boss.The heavyshot can aslo be use from early to mid game for suppression as well.In mid game, ie.wave 20-30 you can use the teknoboom to help with mobbing.Once that is used, you can start to place down the plasma turret as it has high ammo count, with the flame turret if you really need it. Lastly is the zeus turret.It is used for mobbing in the later game to give you time to attack the boss.Also can be use together with the cryo turret.i place my cryo to slow down the boss by making him move from one cryo turret to the other. 4.) Use your environment.rememeber that exolpoded cars and barracades in the map last stand can stop the bosses from moving, unless he is the dark type, which can pass through objects.Do note that when facing wickers, remeber not to stand too close as it is harder to doger his attacks, adn stand well back when facing the devastator as his 'adreline' cause his strike to have a large hit area and dropp my health to half even with all my armor and stats. 5.)Stats i am still creating the best well rounder build for the assault class, however i am still a lvl 71 only, So it might take some time. Please excuse my spellin errors as its tiring to type all these stuff. Any questions feel free to email me at kahowe1woo@gmail.com or you can use the app LINE to contact me with my LINE ID: ayce99 My SAS4 IGN is IAMKAHHOWE on mobile devices